


Six Other Days

by slash-em-up (writeonrice)



Series: Slasher Stories [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jason Voorhees Deserves Nice Things, Jason Voorhees is a Disney Princess, Pets, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tags May Change, both in most, fluff in others, from tumblr, half of this is personal wish-fulfillment, lil bit of femdom, smut in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonrice/pseuds/slash-em-up
Summary: Friday is just one day out of the week - What's Jason doing during his off-hours? Archive of ‘Friday the 13th’ prompts, fills, and original ideas from 'slash-em-up' on tumblr.





	1. Jason x Reader: Pets

You could already hear your babies crying for you as your Jeep pulled up to the house. Their pitiful whimpers spurring you on as you quickly grabbed your bag from the passenger seat and jogged to the front of your cabin.

Cautiously cracking the door open, you were bombarded with five cold, wet noses pressing heavily against the door jam. Chuckling to yourself you pressed inward, knocking your dogs back into the mud room. You entered and accepted the jumping licks and rubs your darling companions seemed set on awarding you with. 

The lights in your living room were on, and Bing Crosby was singing sweetly from your stereo. The crackle of a fire hinted that your boyfriend had decided to join you this evening and make himself comfortable while waiting for you to return from town. 

You shrugged off your coat and boots, moving swiftly towards the doorway leading into the main area of your house. The dogs pushed past you, anxious to re-join their daddy, who sat contentedly by the heat of the fire. Jason raised his masked face to yours, and you could see the smile reflected in his eyes as you walked over to sit at his side.

Leaning your head on his strong shoulder you sighed deeply, releasing all the tension from your day. Here, you could relax. Jason nuzzled the top of his hockey mask into your hair, exhaling himself. He was always more at ease with you by his side; no matter how much you assured him that you were perfectly safe driving into Crystal Lake proper to attend to your job every day.

After taking a moment to bask in the affection of your love you murmured quietly

“Now, who’s this little guy?” 

Jason shifted slightly, and from his lap, big chocolate-brown eyes peered up sleepily from underneath a scruff of heavily matted fur. It may have been white fur at one point, but now it looked more of a dingy grey than anything else.

Jason leaned his head to rest on yours and lifted his free hand – the one not resting on the small dog- and began to sign.

‘Found him wandering by the highway’

‘No collar’

‘Looked hungry’

You smiled and chuckled lightly. For all the horror stories told about your man, you’d never heard the one about the insane soft-spot he had for animals. Over the time you and Jason had been together your house had played host to injured animals of every species – from birds, to squirrels; and even a small black bear one time. Jason simply had a way about him that put wild things at ease (you’d made several Disney Princess jokes after coming home one day to find the fearsome Jason Voorhees playing perch for a family of chickadees). 

The common ground between you had been dogs. You’d always loved dogs – and when you made the move to Crystal Lake you’d promised yourself that the open land meant you’d finally get a canine companion to keep you company. 

You’d rescued Thor (a giant rottweiler) from the local pound a month or so after you were settled in to your cabin. The thought was that a huge, mean-looking dog like Thor might deter anyone wishing you harm, and scare away any bears lurking in the woods. Imagine your disappointment when Thor not only didn’t attack Jason for breaking into your house, but he simply lifted his huge head, wiggled his butt, and seemed perfectly content to let the machete wielding behemoth do whatever he wanted to you.

Thankfully it had all ended well; though Thor received far less treats than normal after his betrayal – and Jason, Thor, and you settled into something of a domestic routine.

Then Jason brought home Lulu; then Yoshi, then Stubbs, then Lady.

You began to consider you might have a problem on your hands.

As it turns out, rural New Jersey was a fairly popular spot for irresponsible dog owners to try and discard their unwanted pets. Jason told you many sad stories about finding abandoned animals dying after being struck by cars, or severely crippled trying to make their way through his woods. When he found them, he had carried the ones that could be saved to the local shelter, leaving them on the stoop and praying they were found alive in the morning.

After becoming involved with you, and seeing how you cared for Thor, your house became the pre-shelter stop for many abandoned, domestic animals. Unsurprisingly, several of the pups Jason picked up became permanent residents of your little cabin in the woods.

It looked like Jason was angling for another addition as you contemplated the small fuzz-ball sitting in your love’s lap. 

“We’ll have to take him in to Dr. Grayson for a check-up…”

Jason nodded.

“If he has a chip you know we’ll have to give him back…”

Another nod. Your good boy knew the rules. 

You ran a hand down the dogs back – it was warm from the fire, and his tail began to thump wildly against Jason’s leg.

“… But I suppose… If he doesn’t have a chip… and no one comes looking…”

Jason gave you an expectant look from behind his mask.

You sighed – “It’s not like we’re going to run out of room…”

At that Jason grabbed you by your chin and leaned his forehead against yours, moving his arm and giving you a warm side-hug.

Feeling their mommy and daddy shift, the pack of dogs laying against your legs jumped to their feet – excited just because they thought they should be. Both you and Jason were immediately showered in puppy kisses from all angles. Laughing, you moved the dogs away to grab at Jason and bring him back towards your face.

“Hey, you know I’m only saying ‘yes’ so you don’t try and bring another bear into the house, right?”

Jason huffed out a laugh and rose to his feet. Still holding the new pup in his arm, he grasped you around the waist and hoisted you over his left shoulder. You shrieked with laughter and struggled playfully against him as Jason carried you up to your bedroom; your five dogs bouncing merrily along behind you.


	2. Jason x Reader: Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dirty do...they do the dirty... They fuck, OK??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please do a scene, with female reader, with Jason in which he can’t wait to be inside the reader 😉 so he accidentally thrust inside her without warning (doesn’t hurt her much not really no but she’s just like 🤯) and all on the scene goes 😁💥🔥just some rough sex ya know

If there is one thing you can always predict about the weather, it’s that no matter what, it will behave unpredictably. So, it shouldn’t have been that much of a shock when the beautiful sunny day-hike you’d been taking with Jason turned into a race to beat the rain - as black clouds hovered ominously over Crystal Lake, and thunder rolled in the distance. 

You weren’t opposed to a nice summer-storm per-se, but you preferred to enjoy them from the comfort of your house. You dashed through the wooded trails, Jason jogging slightly behind you easily keeping pace. You threw a glance over your shoulder and smiled at him, but gasped when the first cool drop hit your face. 

After that, it was like the floodgates of heaven had opened, and within moments, a torrential rainfall slammed into the campground. You felt the cool water soak into your white tank top and jean shorts, trailing in rivulets down your still-pumping legs. As Jason and you cleared the tree-line, a huge CRACK of lighting hit the water of the lake in front of you. Making you both stop in your tracks. You yelped in shock, and Jason grabbed you from behind, pulling you closely to his chest. 

As the roar of the following thunder filled your ears, you began to laugh into Jason’s shirt. He looked down at you curiously, not understanding what was funny; but you were filled with adrenaline and returned his look with a wide-eyed grin. 

Another blast of thunder and lightning made you pull away from Jason and raise your head to the sky; letting the rain fall against your face. You sensed that incredible energy that only came from experiencing the power of Mother Nature first-hand. You felt like a forest goddess - completely at one with the tingling electricity of the air, and the fresh smell of the wind. 

You raised your hands and gave a twirl, laughing again, completely unabashed that your shirt was now entirely see-through, and your hair was plastered to your face. You stopped, facing Jason again. You could see he was affected by the situation as well, and his chest was heaving as you locked eyes. 

You raised your eyebrows with a feral grin. Bringing one of your arms up in front of you, you dared him to come closer with a come-hither motion of your finger.

In an instant, he was sprinting towards you; but you knew his tricks and darted off towards the cabins, laughing hysterically. You could feel him gaining ground on you, so you quickly yanked your shirt from your body and launched it behind yourself – hitting him in the face, making him pause in his pursuit to untangle it from his mask. 

With this slight advantage, you continued on towards the cabin, glancing behind you periodically. Jason seemed to be perfectly in-synch with your thought process and had started to peel his soaked clothing off as he ran as well. He was down to his pants as he reached the yard and paused for a moment to quickly undo his belt. 

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, you shimmied out of your shorts and kicked off your boots, leaving you in your underwear and thin bra. You were just about to climb the steps of your cabin when Jason finally caught you.

You were slammed into the side of the cabin by his huge body; arms coming up to pin you in on either side of your head. You were panting heavily with the exertion of your chase, but you were so turned on at this point that you couldn’t be bothered to stop and catch your breath.

Grasping Jason by either side of his open fly, you yanked his hips towards yours, pulling his pants down his thighs, and grinding against his leg shamelessly. 

His hard, thick length rubbed against your stomach, and you moved one of your hands to grab at him and start to jerk him off with quick, strong pulls. 

His hand slammed at the wood beside your head, and you gasped as he roughly snatched your hand away from him, pressing it firmly, but not painfully into the wood paneling. 

Your legs were shaking now, with the stimulation of your continued thrusting on Jason’s muscular thigh, and you tried to raise your leg to his hip to prompt him closer. He took the hint, and in a moment your feet had left the ground entirely as Jason hoisted you up, holding you between his hard body and the side of the building. 

You were momentarily blinded by the pelting rain that Jason’s bulk had been shielding you from, and your moment of distraction was all Jason needed to literally rip your remaining clothes away from your body. 

You were raised a bit higher and suddenly his hard length was buried inside you up to the hilt. 

“ _AHHHHHH!!!!_ ” you screamed, going limp in Jason’s arms, completely undone by the sudden feeling of fullness. It bordered on too much – you’d never taken Jason without a LOT of foreplay – and he seemed to sense he may have gone too far. He began to stroke your slack face, and you could feel him begin to slowly draw out of you. 

You whimpered slightly at his movements, but drew your legs up, tightening their hold around his hip, and sheathing him fully in you again.

Eyes still closed, face tilted to the sky, you felt the cool rain wash over you both.

“Don’t move, Jason, please…”

Your arms came up to hold onto his broad shoulders and you began to slowly rotate your hips against his – feeling your inner muscles slowly release until you felt no more pain. Another tight circle, and he hit something inside that made you inhale sharply. 

“Oh… there… Jason, move, move, move!!”

Keen eyes taking in your every movement, Jason swung his pelvis back into the position that had given you so much pleasure. Hitting it like a missile. 

“GOD, YES, HARDER!!” you exclaimed, pumping your hips excitedly to meet his.

You came with a loud wail – legs extending, toes curling, thighs tightening around Jason’s hard abs as your orgasm overwhelmed you. 

Feeling Jason begin to slow his thrusts, you forced yourself back into focus.

“No, Jason, don’t stop! Keep going!!”

You began to wriggle in his hold, pressing away from his chest.

Pulling you away from the wall, Jason knelt in front of the cabin steps as if to set you down, but you had other ideas.

You lay your hands against his shoulders and pushed with all your might, forcing him into a sprawl on the wet ground. 

Pulling his trousers off completely with a hard tug, you threw them away and clambered into his hips, feeling the grass and mud squelch beneath your knees.

Mounting his hard cock, you began to rise and fall against his lap in harsh, slapping movements. The water covering both your bodies making you slick and your motions loud.

Jason was bucking his hips to meet yours – loving the view of you above him – and he took a firm grasp on your thighs to help you move on his thick length.

Your hands came down to his chest, and you began to caress his neck and shoulders, lowering your head to suck on one of his nipples, pinching it with your teeth. 

This prompted Jason to toss his head back and forth on the chill ground; mud and grass sticking to his mask. 

You rode him for another few minutes before you were once again overwhelmed by pleasure. 

You bent away from Jason – still attached by your roiling hips – and he raised his back off the ground to follow you. As he curled himself over your boneless form, he grabbed you by the hips and began bouncing you on his cock. Letting him continue to give you pleasure, you began quietly speaking to him.

“Ahhh… yes, Jason… you’re so good * _hah_ *, you feel so good inside of me… _yeeesssss_ … love you, love you, love… **AH** … my best, perfect boy, you make me feel so good… so hot… make me cum again Jason, make me…”

Jason’s arm came around and pressed his thumb in rough circles against your clit. 

You moaned loudly and came with a shudder.

Pushing Jason away, he collapsed back onto the ground, breathing heavily. Still sitting atop him, you slowly slid off his cock, making him whimper. He was such a good boy, you knew if you left right now, he wouldn’t even think to touch himself to relive the ache in his groin; but you couldn’t possibly be that cruel to your precious love.

You pulled yourself down his thighs and started mouthing at his cock. Licking up and down the sides as Jason gasped above you. You reached down to your slit and used your juices to lube up one of your fingers – you then brought this to Jason’s ass and pushed a single digit slowly inside. 

Jason’s hands scrabbled uselessly against the ground, looking for something to hold onto as the sensations overwhelmed him. 

Pressing your finger deeply inside his ass, you found his prostate and bore down against it – at the same time you took Jason’s entire length down your throat and sucked hard. 

Unable to withstand you any longer, Jason gave a loud keening wail and arched his back, trying to keep his hips still. You swallowed around him and couldn’t help but smile – he was so beautiful in the throws of ecstasy. 

By this point, the torrential rain had reduced down to a trickle, and as you withdrew from Jason, you looked around, observing the peace that only came after the storm. 

Feeling him sit up behind you, you weren’t at all surprised when a muscular arm wrapped around your shoulders, and you were drawn in towards his bare chest.

You nuzzled at him lightly – very much aware that you were both completely naked and exposed to the world – and rose, taking his hand to lead him into the warmth of your cabin. 

A steaming bath and roaring fire seemed like the perfect end to this stormy day.


	3. Jason x Reader: "Welcome back. Now fucking help me!!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous drabble ask <3

The second Jason heard your screams his heart stopped in his chest.

He’d been returning to the cabin you shared after his normal patrol of the camp grounds, when the chilling noise of your terror reached his ears.

Immediately drawing his blade, he charged through the forest, desperate to reach you.

A sprint wasn’t an appropriate description of how Jason moved towards the sounds – he flew.

Your howls continued as he crossed the tree line, tearing across your neat lawn, nearly ripping the door from its hinges in his mad dash to reach your side.

He entered the cabin – machete raised – ready to fight off an army in your defense – already picturing your blood-stained corpse; only to stop dead at the picture before him.

The cause of your shrieks became apparent as he took in the sight of the family of raccoons that had decided to invade the cabin. 

You held two small kits aloft and away from your body as you danced around, trying to avoid stepping on a third; all the while keeping an eye on the two adults – one of whom seemed frustrated that her babies were being held captive by a large pink thing.

The other fuzzy bandit was happily munching away at the box of Rice Crispies you kept on top of the fridge – now tipped and spilling across the wood floor.

“Welcome back. NOW FUCKING HELP ME!!!” you screamed.

Jason couldn’t contain the breathy guffaw that was pulled from his chest – all the tension he’d been holding since the second he heard your cries released, and the behemoth was helpless against the gales of laughter his relief brought.

Not understanding his amusement, you scowled at your giant boyfriend; but quickly became distracted as mama raccoon took matters into her own hands and decided to climb your torso to reach her kits. You squeaked in alarm:

“Jason, Jason, JASON!!!” 

Still chuckling, Jason walked over to your twisting body, gently grabbing your arm to steady you. He began to make short chuffing noises and snagged the raccoon by its scruff, soothing it with small strokes to its fur. 

You rolled your eyes at the way the animal immediately calmed in Jason’s hold, as the kits in your grasp began to wiggle wildly. 

Jason motioned for you to bring the kits to him, and at his prompting you set the babies on his broad shoulder. 

He continued to make small noises as the kits crawled down his jacket to lay atop their mother. 

Fighting the smile that threatened to burst from your lips at the sweet picture, you turned and grabbed up the third kit – still playing with your shoe laces.

Depositing the last baby in Jason’s arms, you walked over and opened the door. Jason followed behind you; but as he passed, he nodded his head in the direction of the final raccoon – that one was all yours.

You huffed in annoyance; noticing the glint of amusement peering out from behind Jason’s hockey mask.

“Fine. I’ll get him. But if I slip on cereal and die, I’m so coming back to haunt you.”

Jason’s shoulders shook in chortling laughter as he carried his armful of furry robbers back towards the forest.

Turning back to the cabin, you steeled yourself for the battle ahead. After all, there was only one masked critter you wanted in your cabin. 

You just wished he’d hurry back…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little slice of Crystal Lake living! Please let me know what you think and check back for updates as new Jason prompts roll in! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
